


Those 6 months

by Oncer993



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Poor Thea, Post Season 1, Protective Roy, Thea + Roy, Thea x Roy, Throy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8036350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oncer993/pseuds/Oncer993
Summary: What happened to Thea after the quake that rocked the Glades? Moria is locked away. Lost in his own guilt, Oliver leaves. Feeling abandoned, she tries to get through it.





	Those 6 months

**Author's Note:**

> This will more than likely blossom into a series following Thea/different characters after season one's finale.

Roy released a shaky breath of relief when he spotted Thea’s car in the parking lot. He had been looking everywhere for her when she hadn’t come home a few hours ago. It was late, _past_ late in fact and he had grown weary. In the aftermath of what happened in the Glades it wasn’t safe for anyone but especially Thea; the daughter of the woman people wanted to see burn on at the stake like it was the Salem witch trial all over again for her hand in the matter.

Even if her actions saved many, it was far too late. If only she had spoken up sooner, then maybe others would feel differently. Probably not though. They wanted answers; they wanted someone to place the blame on and with Malcolm Merlyn dead she was the only choice. Moira Queen was public enemy number one.

He entered the rundown bar, surprised it was still standing after the quake. He heard the loud patrons when he took a step inside. Smelled the stench of alcohol mixed with smoke. The sign said no smoking indoors but this was the Glades; people did what they wanted when they wanted. It only got worse after the quake.

He made out her small frame sitting at the bar. Shots lined up in a row in front of her. She’d been here for a while he realized.

“Thea,” He called her name as he reached out to touch her shoulder gently. “It’s time to come home.”

“Go away, Roy,” She shrugged away from him and motioned for the bartender to keep the shots coming.

One glare from Roy though and he decided against it.

“Hey!” Thea slammed her open palm angrily against the counter. “I’m the one paying here.”

The poor guy looked torn. He didn’t want her causing a scene but he didn’t want his ass kicked either. Thankfully Roy spoke up before he had to make a decision.

“Thea it’s late, you’re drunk and we’re going home.” He told her sternly. He hated seeing her spiral like this.

She had tried to throw herself into working at Verdant when Oliver left. It gave her some joy until the wrong crowd showed up. They shouted insults at her, swung some bats around and threatened her.

John offered to provide security there personally with some other men he vouched for and she begrudgingly agreed. Roy also kept close watch over her, but it only seemed to make it worse. She complained about feeling like a child and not needing the protection. But she did. With Moira locked up, and Oliver M.I.A. she was the only one people could get their hands on and they wanted too, badly. As if Roy would let that happen. They’d only get to her if he was six feet under. As long as he was breathing they could just continue to harbor their resentment in the comfort of their hearts.

 “ _Home_? Where’s that?” She remarked bitterly. “At the mansion or your hole in the wall apartment?”

She was drunk but not intoxicated enough to think her words hadn’t cut him. She wished she could take it back the second the words left her mouth.

“I’m sorry, Roy, I—

“We’re going back to that hole in the wall. At least it's safe.”

“No,” she shook her head firmly.

With a loud sigh Roy took a seat next to her. “Thea, what happened today?”

She looked at him from the corner of her eye and then turned her gaze back to the empty shot glasses in front of her. She absentmindedly ran a finger along the rim of one. “Nothing,”

“Don’t lie to me,”

“It’s _nothing_ ,”

“Did someone else come to the club?” He left earlier than she did. She made an excuse about needing to catch up on inventory and insisted that he go on without her. He regretted it then and more so now.

She shook her head quickly, “No,” she whispered.

“Then what?”

She reached into her purse for something. She pulled out a crumbled piece of paper and pushed it towards him.

“I found that taped to my windshield when I was leaving.”

He frowned, picked up the paper and began to read it.

 _“You think you’re safe but you’re wrong. Watch your back, you trust fund whore.”_ It was scribbled in red ink.

Roy clenched his jaw as he shoved the paper into his pocket. “John see this?”

“No,”

“It’s okay. We’ll figure out who left it. We’ll check the cameras, we’ll—

“Keep treating me like I’m a prisoner? I didn’t do anything, but apparently no one can see that. I shouldn’t have to pay for _her_ sins!”

“Hey, you know I know that.” Roy said softly as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder protectively. She didn’t push him away.

She barely ate; sleep was even more rare these days. He was trying his best to her help her and be the rock she needed but it was difficult when she pushed him away so often.

“Thea let’s just go home, please.” He pleaded desperately.

Being in the Glades, she received a mixture of treatment. Some saw her for Thea and not Moira’s daughter. They took pity on her. But others, they hated her. They lived to tear her down and remind her just what they thought of her. Roy could fight back. Roy could protect her but he knew there was only so much he could do. She heard them; she saw the loathing looks. He couldn't shield her form that.

Regardless of his reassurance, she took it all in. She heard so much of it, she began to repeat it herself. Blaming herself, thinking that somehow she ignored the signs.

“Please,” He repeated when she hadn’t responded.

“Okay,” she replied meekly. He heard her sniffle as she grabbed her purse. He took it from her hands and placed it under his arms. He didn’t care what kind of looks it’d get him. They could go to hell for all he cared.

“It’s going to be okay.” He kissed the top of her head before opening the door for her.

“About time,” He heard someone say as they were leaving.

“I’m sorry, you say something?” He shouted over his shoulder. He spun around, looking from face to face daring them to repeat it. No one did.

“I didn’t think so. You got anything to say to her, you can take it up with me. Fucking assholes.”

He guided her out of the bar and towards her car. He made sure she was inside before going around to the driver side.

“You’re not going back in there.”

“Just another place I’m not allowed to go.” She said somberly as she looked out of the window into the darkness around them.

She spoke again as they began to drive off. Her eyes took in the destruction around her. The run down businesses, homes. “They did this. How could they have done this?”

She had thought the question a million times, asked it even more. She couldn’t wrap her head around the fact that her mother, the woman who raised her, the woman she had known her entire life, had a hand in this. She might not have enacted the machine, but blood was on her hands. She didn’t think she’d ever forgive her for it.

“I wish I knew Thea.”

“It wouldn’t change anything even if you did. She’d still be a murderer.”

“Maybe she was scared?”

“I don’t care, Roy! She could have told me or Oliver. She could have gone to the police. She was every bit of responsible as Merlyn if not more.”

Roy nodded. He knew it was pointless to defend Moira. He didn’t do it for her, however, it was for Thea's benefit. He didn’t want her to resent her mother. It’d only make the hate in her heart grow more and that’d turn her cold. He refused to allow that.

The rest of the drive was spent in silence. When they got home, Thea curled up into a ball on the couch, using her jacket as a blanket, and just laid there. Roy thought about insisting that she come to bed, but he knew by the look on her face she’d just fight him. He didn’t want to keep fighting her so he took a seat on the armchair and tried to make the best of it.

“Night Thea,”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so I hope you guys are interested in this. Feel free to drop a comment or suggestions below. Feedback is always appreciated :)


End file.
